The Loan
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: The summary would give it all away. Just give it a shot it's going to be short, sweet and full of Lemony goodness. Dramione of course.
1. Hitting rock bottom

A/N this was written as a one shot but it overflowed into 3 chapters. I wrote it a while ago but never felt it was polished enough to publish, but I went through and corrected some things. I'm still working at 19 years later and WPP so this was just a brief distraction to give me some new inspiration. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

Ronald Weasley was a desperate man. He had never felt as desperate as when he was walking up the steps of the black stone building. His heart was pounding out of his chest. How did he get into this situation you ask? Well it started out with some friendly wagers at work, just a few galleons between coworkers. It escalated from there to betting his entire paycheck and then his families life savings on Quidditch games across the globe. It was the best high when he occasionally won back some of the money, but the lows he felt when he lost and had to mortgage his home for the second time or when he had to pawn Dumbledores putter-outer that had been left to him in the headmasters will, those lows had made him suicidal more than once. Not even Harry knew the severity of his problem. And certainly not his overbearing judgmentalA/ wife Hermione. She would never understand. He made up so many lies as to where the money had gone that he had a hard time keeping them all straight. But back to the task at hand. He knew it was a long shot, but it was his absolute last resort. He walked up to the receptionist at the front desk and signed in, before taking a seat in the luxurious lobby and nervously tapping his foot on the polished black marble floor. He had tried unsuccessfully to drown his misery in Firewhiskey an hour or so before sending off the owl requesting this meeting. He finished the bottle before the reply came. It was now crumpled in his pocket. A simple note;

_Yes, 3:30 my office._

_DM_

Ron took it as a good sign that he had agreed. Of course he didn't know the severity of the situation at hand, so it was anyone's guess as to what the outcome of this meeting would be. He glanced up at the clock. 3:33. He supposed his host being late was a tactic to make him sweat, and it was working. It was five additional sweat filled minutes before Draco Malfoy came strutting out of the lift with a smug look upon his face.

"How nice to see you again Weaselbee. I wish it were under different circumstances, but it is what it is. Follow me please." Draco said, his shining black leather shoes matching the tone of the floor.

"I want to thank you again for agreeing to discuss this with me." Ron said the words tasting bitter in his mouth.

"Well I haven't agreed to anything just yet. I still have to clear things with my board. And in these tough financial times they can be quite fickle."

"I was under the impression this would be just between us. There are certain aspects of my situation I do not wish to be discussed in polite society."

"My entire board is sworn to confidentiality, so there should be no worries there. Ah, here we are." Draco sighed before pushing open the black lacquer doors with the polished brass trim. Ron entered the room to find twenty or so people seated around a black walnut board table. Draco took his seat at the head of the table and motioned for Ron to sit at his left. Ron felt very underdressed as he walked past the board members. He had worn his best robes but they looked shabby compared to what the others were wearing. His brown work shoes had seen better days. He took his seat and waited for Draco to start speaking. Draco fidgeted with some papers before clearing his throat loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for agreeing to join me on such short notice. My old school friend here is in need of a loan to cover some unexpected expenses."

"Just what expenses are we talking about?" A short round man with a thin mustache asked.

Draco motioned for Ron to stand smoothed his robes and stood to face the somber looking group

" I made some poor investments and my oldest just started at Hogwarts. We are underwater with our home loan and I outspent my current salary thinking I was getting a promotion that I didn't end up getting. I just want to get caught up." Ron said looking a sincere as possible. "Thank you."

"Well ladies and gentlemen. You have Mr. Wesley's portfolio in front of you. Take a moment to look it over and..."

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy,"the short round man spoke up, " we have already looked over the papers and we feel Mr. Weasley is a bad risk for this loan. Also there are rumors of a large gambling debt."

Ron hung his head in defeat. He looked up through his hair at Draco who was frowning at his board members.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I would like a word with Mr. Weasley in private." Draco said calmly.

"May I?" Draco asked looking at Ron, who just nodded. The others filed out quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry about that. But maybe it's for the best."

Ron was trying to hold it together in front of Malfoy.

"How can you figure that?" Ron asked bitterly

"Well I thought I could just give you the money personally and not involve Malfoy industries. How much do you need?"

Ron's mouth hung open.

"You would do that? I need around five million galleons. What are the loan terms?"

"No loan. I'm going to give you the money.. I haven't figured out the terms yet, but I'm sure we can find something."

Ron nervously twisted his wedding ring and noticed Draco staring at it.

"My ring isn't worth much, if you were thinking of keeping it as collateral."

"I told you, it's not a loan. And I don't want your ring... I want your wife."


	2. Be prepared

A/N thank you for all the positive comments and reviews. Now that I've began dividing the story up I think this will be five to six chapters long. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

"My wife?!"Ron exclaimed."why would you say that?"

"Well sufficed to say I have had her under my skin for over 20 years now, I am hoping spending one night with her will get her off of my mind" Draco drawled.

"She'll never agree to it." Ron stated firmly. "Not in a thousand years."

"Not in a thousand years huh? Then you have nothing to worry about . All you need to do is to set it up, get her to agree to just go out one evening. Tell her it's business. I don't care what you tell her, as long as she shows up. And when she does, I shall transfer the money into your account. No strings attached."

"I don't think she'll even agree to that."

"Well Weasley it's your job to see that she does." he said simply. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yes! I can't thank you enough, I'll get her there somehow. How soon do you want to do this?" Ron asked trying to put some scenarios in his head that would work unfortunately he was coming up blank.

"Well my wife leaves for The States on Friday. So Friday or Saturday night would be perfect. My son is at school so that's not a problem. We will go someplace muggle is there anywhere she particularly enjoys?"

"How would I know? " Ron asked glumly. "We aren't exactly close anymore. I guess she enjoys the spa and French food, at least she used to."

"Let me handle the details Weasley. I'll owl you with the time and other details. " Draco extended his hand for Ron to shake, he took Dracos hand and gave it a half hearted squeeze. It wasn't that he particularly cared that Draco wanted his wife for one night, he could keep her for a lot longer for all he cared. And he knew he should be over the moon that he was about to be debt free. He only owed 3 million in reality so the additional 2 would be his personal gambling fund. The solemness was due to the fact that he had stooped to asking Draco sodding Malfoy of all people for help.

And then Draco took the rest of the remaing joy out of the situation.

"By the way Weasley, another requirement is that you go get some help for your gambling and you don't use any of this money towards new gambling, just to pay off the old. Deal?"

Ron nodded in agreement, but how would Draco ever find out? He would bet out of the country, no one would know and he vowed to slow down, way down. " thanks again and I will wait for your owl. Can I at least tell her a day?

"Let's do Friday night. I'm not a patient man I've already been waiting twenty years."

"Until Friday then." Ron said fake smiling on the way out.

Draco could hardly believe Weasley had agreed to this. He had such a hard on for Hermione since the fourth year Yule ball. And it had never quite been satisfied. He had even gone as far as to hire prostitues who resembled her and pictured his wife as her on more occasions than he could count, it was sometimes the only way he could cum. He had lots of plans to arrange so he called his assistant Tammy in. She was a petite brunette who was very effeciant at her job even when he had unusual requests like the one today.

"Tammy, I need you to find out someone's dress size for me. I want to purchase a dress for an old friend I haven't seen in years. She works at the ministry. Can you do it? Discreetly?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. It won't be a problem. Do you want me to leave now?" He nodded. "Alright I'll be back soon." She said putting her jacket on and heading for the floo."oh, Mr. Malfoy, what is your friends name?"

"Hermione Gran...Weasley. Hermione Weasley." He half stuttered.

"Got it. Be right back sir." She said as she flooed to the ministry lobby. Asking around, she found the location of the office and set out towards it she had no idea how go approach the topic and hoped she could just meet her and correctly guess the size without resorting to asking.

'_Office B12' _ she thought to herself as she looked at the numbers on the board in the hallway. She had to take the lift down one she pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. Then she pushed the floor marked B. The door slid shut and she could feel the lift slide backwards and then down. Within seconds she had arrived at her destination. She exited the lift and started looking at door numbers. B1 and B 2 were right in front of her so she headed down the hallway. Tammy finally found number 12 and stood outside pacing hoping that Hermione would leave her office without having to do anything. She then had a brilliant idea. She would knock, then dash around the corner, it was sure to work. So she walked up to the doorway and knocked. She heard a voice yell "come in." But she walked around the corner and waited. Hermione exited the office to see who had knocked, but found no one. On cue Tammy turned the corner and purposely ran into Hermione, knocking the papers from her hands, they scattered across the floor and Hermione swore loudly as she bent to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry Miss..." Tammy said.

"Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"So sorry Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you.." Tammy said bending to help retrieve the papers. After all the papers had been picked up Tammy got a proper look at Hermione. She was a little taller than Tammy was. So around 5'7" tall. And she was much thinner. She guessed about 120-130 pounds. She estimated her dress size to be about a 6.

_'Well that was easier than I thought.' _ She said to herself.

She quickly exited the ministry and reported back to Draco's office. He was sitting waiting flipping through a clothing catalog.

"Size 6 sir." She told him.

"Right, thank you Tammy." He scribbled a note on a paper and sent it off with his owl. He just hoped they still had the dress he wanted and it was in a size 6. He had made the rest of the plans while Tammy was gone.


	3. A relaxing day?

a/N thank you to every one who has waited patiently for this chapter. This chapter was cursed. I rewrote it four times because every device I wrote it on would crash shortly after I finished it. I hope you enjoy it happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Hermiones day at work was extremely dull and monotonous. Ron had asked her that morning to ask Molly to watch Hugo overnight because he had a surprise for her. She hated surprises, always had. But she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, it had been a long while since they had any time together, let alone went out. So she had owled Molly and asked if Hugo could stay over, of course the answer was yes. Molly had asked if there was a special reason and Hermione told her she honestly did not know a thing. Around lunchtime an owl arrived with a note in its clutches, it was from Ron.

My dearest Hermione,

I hope your day is going well. I'm hoping your evening will be even better. At five pm please apparate directly to the Serenity salon and spa and ask for Janice. You will receive further instructions after you are done there. I love you, see you soon.

Love,  
Ron

It was certainly loving and affectionate and completely out of character for her husband. And knowing his past problems with gambling she was very worried. His behavior reminded her of when he was on a winning streak. Before she learned of the true extent of his problems last year she had noticed a pattern to hid odd behavior. When he was winning, his gamblers high behavior was completely happy, upbeat and fun. Nothing bothered him. He would shower her with gifts and they would go along happily until his first big loss.

She remembered it well, the day she found out exactly how bad things were. Ron had been acting sullen and moody for several weeks,and that night when she got home from work, the house was a mess and she just didn't feel like making dinner so she had suggested they go out for dinner, it took a little convincing but he finally agreed to go out. The kids were excited, she had picked a muggle family place that had an arcade that they loved. Ron moaned and griped but agreed to go. They let the kids p!ay games while they looked at the menus. After ordering ,Ron had begun to chastise and berate Rose for every little thing. He'd said some cross things to Hugo as well but Rose was usually the scapegoat for his anger. He always said she was a mini Hermione and since he didn't have the balls to speak to Hermione in such a manner she guessed he thought of Rose as the next best thing.  
The next thing she knew two very large rough men walked in looking completely out of place.  
"Oh, bollocks." Ron said quietly under his breath as the men creeped through the narrow isles and avoiding the dozens of screaming muggle children towards his table. Ron got up from the table and walked towards the men.  
"Who's that daddy? " Rose asked as he got up. Ron shot her a deathly glare and didn't answer.

When he got to them he asked " What are you guys doing here?" He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.  
"The better question Weasley, is what are YOU doing here?" The shorter of the two men asked.  
"What do you mean? I'm here having dinner with my family."  
"Exactly. You owe the boss money, shouldn't you be saving money and eating at home?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but my wife is paying."  
The men laughed at that. It was at this point Hermione got suspicious and walked over to them  
"Is there a problem?" She asked as Ron glared at her. If looks could kill shed be toast.  
"I've got it under control sweetheart." Ron said hoping to head her off. No such luck.  
"Sorry to disturb your dinner ma'am, but your husband owes our boss a lot of money."  
"For what?" She asked incredulously.  
"I made some bad bets and when I was trying to even things out but it snowballed fast."  
"Gambling?" She chastised. "How much does he owe?"  
Ron groaned.  
"Fifty thousand galleons Miss."  
"Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow around 6pm. I'll have the money then, okay?"  
"Yes Ma'am." They said in unison before turning and leaving with the entire restaurant staring at them.

Later that night at home where the kids couldn't hear he knew he'd have to talk to her about it.  
"I am so sorry about that Hermione. I meant to have this all cleared up before it went this far."  
"Oh and how were you planning to do that? More bets? Mortgage the house? Tell me. I'd really like to know."  
"I don't really know. How are you planning on getting it? Robbing a bank? Selling your copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. I would never sell that book, it's a family heirloom now. I don't need to 'get' the money, I already have it."  
"Already have it? What? How?" He blurted out rapidly.  
"Yes Ron I've been saving for a rainy day. I guess I didn't realize it was already pouring."  
"I am really sorry about this, I never meant for you or the kids to get involved in my problems."  
"Well that's a nice thought but it's too late for that. You will never gamble again from this day forward."  
He nodded.  
"Do you have any outstanding debts right now?" She asked him.  
"No,no one would extend me any credit while I owed money to Nott."  
" You owe money to Theodore Nott? Of all the stupid, irresponsible, idiotic things to do. Ronald Billius Weasley." Her tone was getting more and more aggravated.  
"All I can say is I'm very sorry and it will never happen again."  
"No, it will not." She replied as she slammed the door to their adjoining bathroom.

The next afternoon on her lunch break Hermione went to Gringotts and withdrew fifty thousand galleons. After work sheet made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, she was half an hour early but the two men were already waiting for her. She sat down next to them as discreetly as possible.  
"Hello, I have your bosses money." She said quietly as she handed them a brown leather satchel.  
" Thank you ma'am, you saved your husband's arse" the short one joked.  
Hermione ignored him.  
" Are we finished here?" She asked curtly.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Goodbye, I hope to never see either of you again."  
She got up, left and assumed it was done and over with, what she couldn't have known was that by paying Ron's debt in full, she unwittingly increased his credit with gambling establishments. He started with a clean slate.

But that was long behind them, although she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood in the plush lobby of the spa waiting for Janice to meet with her. Suddenly a woman with short brown hair worn in a polished bob entered the lobby she was dressed in all pink.  
"Mrs. Weasley?" She asked a Hermione nodded. " We've been expecting you, you are all anyone's talked about today."  
Hermione smiled but found the statement quite odd.  
"Why would anyone be talking about me?" She asked.  
"Well it's not everyday around here that someone books the entire spa for the ultimate royal package. we thought you might be someone important dear."  
" Sorry to disappoint but I'm not. My husband surprised me with this. Kind of a last minute thing." She said in a dull tone.  
" You sound disappointed yourself, my husband never does anything like this. You're a lucky woman."  
" Yes, I suppose I am."  
"Well we will start you off in the mineral baths. Come this way." She said motioning for Hermione to follow her down a wood lined hallway.  
She soon came to a room filled with sunken tubs, swirls of steam rolled off the tops.  
"Here we are." Janice smiled. "Get undressed and place your belongings in locker three in the corner. " She said motioning towards the far corner. "Here is a robe for you to use." She told her as she handed her a pink fluffy robe.  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled.  
"Someone will be around to fetch you when it's time for your next treatment. Would you like me to put some different music on?"  
Hermione listened to the soothing music playing and told Janice not to change it. After Janice left the room Hermione got undressed quickly and put her things in her assigned locker. She selected a tub and got in slowly, the water was very warm and had a lovely Jasmine smell to it. She sunk in up to her neck and inhaled the steam and fragrance. It was pure heaven. The soothing music relaxed her even further. After a few relaxed minutes she drifted off. But she awoke with a start when a large blonde woman entered the room.  
"It is time for your mud bath ." the lady said. "I am Donna, I will lead the way when you are ready."  
" What about my things?" Hermione asked.  
" They will stay in the locker until you are finished."  
Hermione put her robe on as discreetly as possible and followed Donna further down the wooden hallway. They went into the next door on the right. There was only one tub in this room, and a waterfall shower in the corner. The tub looked like it was filled with a greenish grey mud like substance.  
ou.""What is that stuff?" Hermione asked.  
"Its our special blend of rejuvenating mud. It will make your skin glow." Donna replied.  
"Okay, do I just get in?" Hermione asked,unsure. was waiting,  
"Yes, just step in, there are steps on the inside of the tub, careful so you don't slip,there are handrails too." She said motioning for her to get in.  
Hermione tried to get into the tub while not exposing her naked body to a strange woman, she failed miserably and nearly slipped down the steps. Her robe half landed in the mud as well.  
" Don't worry about it, I'll get you a new one." Donna said chuckling a bit. " Just relax and I'll come get you for your massage in a short while.  
Hermione sunk down into the warm mud, the heat penetrated her muscles inducing instant relaxation. She tried to stay awake and enjoy it, but she soon dozed off, and while she was softly dreaming, Draco Malfoy strolled into the spa, disguised as Ronald Weasley, he asked to be taken to his wife's things. Janice graciously led him to where Hermione had left her handbag and clothing. He rummaged in her bag just a moment before finding what he was after, her cell phone. He took it out, mumbling the spell that to create a portkey as quietly as possible. When he was finished he put the phone right back where it is. He then noticed her clothing and he couldn't help himself from picking up her blouse and inhaling her scent, he did the same with her knickers, which did nothing but get him more excited for the evening to come. Once he was finished he asked go see his wife. Donna led him to the mudroom where he looked through the small window at a full tub of mud with Hermione's head sticking out of it.  
'She's just as beautiful as I remember.' he thought.  
He thought he saw her open her eyes so he ducked down out of the window and out of sight before following Donna back out to the lobby where a large package was waiting.  
"Please give this to my wife to wear for our evening out. Thank you." he told Janice, before handing her the box containing the dress, shoes and undergarments he had purchased.  
"I will Mr. Weasley, as soon as she's finished with her treatments." She told him.  
"Do you know how long she will be so I can make sure dinner is ready?" He fished for information.  
"I would estimate about two hours longer Mr. Weasley. You must have something really special planned, would you like me to call you when she's finished?" She said eyeing his crisp black tux.  
"Yes, please take this for my appreciation for fitting in a big job like this on such short notice." he said handing her a large stack of muggle cash. "Let my wife know that no gratuity is necessary, that it's included in the package." he said before turning and walking out the door and heading down the street towards his apparition point. After all a it was getting late and he still had a lot to do. The Polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off, so he had to go back to the hotel, take another dose and wait for her to arrive.

Meanwhile, Donna came in to collect Hermione for her massage, since she had fallen asleep in the tub Donna had to wait for her to shower all the mud off before she could get her massage. It took a very long time to get the mud off and even longer to get it out of her hair, but when she was squeaky clean she put her robe on and followed Donna down the hallway. They came to the last door on the right which just had a massage table inside. Donna instructed her to climb up on the table and lie down face down. She did so undoing the front of her robe and took out her arms from the sleeves so that the back of it could be pulled down easily. Donna returned moments later with a tray of oils,  
"Your husband requested these specific scents Mrs. Weasley." She said.  
Now Hermione was very suspicious, in all her years of marriage Ron had never expressed a preference in anything she chose to wear.  
"What scents did my dear husband pick?" She asked.  
"Jasmine and Vanilla." Donna replied.  
Hermione hadn't worn that scent since 3rd or 4th year at Hogwarts, she remembered Viktor complimenting her on it at the Yule Ball. It was doubly suspicious now that Ron would ask her to wear that particular scent. Something was up and she had the feeling she wouldn't like the outcome. Donna poured some of the oils on her hands and started on Hermione's neck and Hermione forgot all about her suspicions and let herself get lost in Donna's hands. It was truly heavenly and she was very appreciative of Ron at that moment, though she knew when she got back to reality she would have to deal with his gambling addiction again. She was not looking forward to that.  
After her massage she had a hot rock treatment, then a leg, underarm and bikini wax. While her skin was recovering from the waxing a petite blonde came and took her to the hair salon room where she received lowlights and highlights, and a much needed cut. Another woman painted her toenails with a shimmery silver polish and then her fingers to match. When her hair and nails were finished she was treated to a sea salt and coconut oil scrub, then another mineral bath to rinse off the oil. Then it was back to the salon to finish styling her hair. Hermione assumed her stylist would blow it out straight, which meant shed be here forever,her hair did not like being straightened by conventional muggle methods. She tried not to anger the beast on a daily basis by just putting it up everyday. To Hermione's surprise the stylist, Angie, wanted to work with her curls,so she put some curl lotion on her hair and worked it through with her fingers. Then she used a diffuser and the blow dryer on low to set the curls in place. When it was dry she pulled up some of the hair in the front into a silver clip, but she twisted it so the clip wasn't visible. As soon as her hair was done another woman came in do do her makeup. Hermione requested nothing too heavy. She didn't wear much makeup to work so the woman just dusted her face with some pressed powder, a little peachy blush and filled her eyebrows in with a bit of brow powder. Then she set about lining her eyes with dark eyeliner before putting several coats of black mascara on her eyelashes. When she was satisfied with the results she added some shimmery silver eyeshadow. Then she added a sheer peachy lipgloss on top of a darker peach lip stain. When that was done she called someone on the phone and moments later Janice reentered the room to collect her. She ushered her down another hall where she was shown into a room where her things were waiting along with a large white box.  
"What's this?" She asked Janice.  
" Your husband brought that by for you to wear tonight." She said.  
"Ron was here?" She asked.  
"Yes, he was dropping this off and checking that we were running on schedule. He also told me to tell you that no gratuity is necessary because it's included in the package." She said as Hermione pulled the dress out of the box and her jaw dropped. It was a beautiful emerald green silk wrap dress. And it was the right size. Underneath the dress was a black bra with silver embroidery and matching panties both in the correct size. There were also silver strappy sandals with a 1inch heel they were a half a size bigger than she normally wore but she couldn't expect him to know all her sizes. She was already impressed that he knew her dress and bra size.  
"Can I do anything else for you?" Janice asked.  
"Nope I think I'm all set." She replied.  
"Thank you for choosing us Mrs. Weasley." Janice said before leaving to go call 'mr. Weasley'  
Hermione put the bra and panties on. She could tell they must've been very expensive. The bra made her breasts look amazing. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before slipping the silk dress on. It felt so luxurious against her also made her chest look large and her waist look tiny. Her legs looked long smooth and silky as the dress fell mid thigh. The shoes proved to be tricky but since the straps were adjustable she managed to make them fit. Just as she secured the last strap her phone began to ring.  
'Odd.' she thought as Ron rarely used his mobile to call her. Just as she answered the room swirled around her and she landed in a dark room lit only by candlelight.  
"Hello, darling." She heard him say from somewhere behind her.


End file.
